


Княжеский шоколадный рулет

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Форма работы: Кулинарный неформат, условно соотносящийся с фандомомКо столу княгини Туссента подают только самое лучшее и изысканное. Вино Сангриаль, дичь тушенную в своём собственном соку, фрукты и овощи без единого изъята, десерты, что приготовили лучшие повара, привезённые со всех краев империи. Список можно продолжать бесконечно, поэтому давайте без лишних слов попробуем приготовить рулет достоиный появления на столе у княгини Туссента.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Княжеский шоколадный рулет

Для Княжеского рулета вам понадобится:

I. Для теста:

3 яйца  
75 г сахара  
50 г муки  
1 ст.л. крахмала  
2 ст.л. какао-порошка  
Пара капель миндальной эссенции

II. Для пропитки:  
150 мл воды и 100 г сахара.  
7 ст.л. вишневого джема.

III. Для крема:

150 г свежезамороженной вишни  
15 г тёмного шоколада  
Опционально 4 ст.л. крахмала  
2 ст.л. сахара

Разогрейте духовку до 180°с. Выстелите противень пекарской бумагой. Достаньте вишню, чтобы она размораживалась, посыпьте сверху на нее сахар.

Разбейте яйца в большую чашу, высыпьте сахар и взбейте в пышный, густой светлый крем, который увеличится в объёме вдвое.

Просейте сверху муку с крахмалом и какао-порошком. Капните эссенцию и осторожно, чтобы не выбить воздух, перемешайте до однородности.

Вылейте на противень бисквитное тесто и отправьте выпекаться в духовку примерно на 10-15 минут.

Накройте готовый бисквит влажным полотенцем, скрутите и дайте в таком положении остыть.

Приготовьте крем. Переложите вишню и натекший с неё сок в сотейник (если сока натекло мало, добавьте воды с расчетом на то, что общий объём с вишнями должен быть около 350 мл) Дайте закипеть.

Разведите крахмал в небольшом количестве воды и введите в вишню, постоянно помешивая. Количество крахмала указано опционально, т.к. магазинный бывает то более сильным, то более слабым. Ориентируйтесь на густоту, полученный крем должен медленно спадать с ложки.

Поломайте шоколад и добавьте в крем. Размешайте до однородности и снимите с огня.

Для пропитки вскипятите воду с сахаром до образования прозрачного негустого сиропа. Добавьте 4 ст.л. джема и перемешайте до однородности.

Аккуратно разверните рулет. Уберите полотенце и пропитайте бисквит. Намажьте крем, равномерно распределяя его по плоскости коржа. Сверните рулет, положив его "швом" вниз и оставьте остывать в холодильнике на один-два часа.

Приготовьте тот трафарет, чьим рисунком вы хотите украсить рулет и сахарную пудру, оставьте одну вишенку для акцента.

Достаньте рулет из холодильника, положите на него трафарет и просейте поверх сахарную пудру. Аккуратно уберите трафарет и разместите вишенку по центру.

Ваш Княжеский рулет готов!

[ ](https://ibb.co/VT8JfBM)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/pzQ9LdL)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/3Cz836p)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/k2rynpy)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/5Bw1Hxr)   
[](https://ibb.co/QKJbTKF)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/JKHypY0)   



End file.
